1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a displaying device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display-driving structure on a displaying device and a signal transmission method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the fast development of display technology, a digital displaying device has been popularized greatly. Currently, most of the displaying devices with a high specification on the market are developing towards a large size and a high definition. For example, a screen size may be 32 inches to 55 inches or more, while a definition also may reach 1920×1080 full high definition or higher.
Currently, in a conventional displaying device, a source driver circuit packaged in a single chip usually has a specific maximum output pin limit. For example, if a single source driver circuit can drive 320 source lines, a screen with a horizontal definition of 1280 needs four source driver circuits for driven and a screen with a horizontal definition of 1920 needs six source driver circuits for driven.
Due to the precision limit of the current line bonding and the maximum length limit of the circuit board manufacturing process, under a conventional driving structure, it is usually necessary to distribute the aforesaid multiple source driver circuits on two source driver circuit boards and additionally configure one control circuit board for providing various control signals for the two source driver circuit boards and the like. That is, the conventional practice at least needs two source driver circuit boards and one additional control circuit board to generate various display driving signals on the source side.
If the screen display size is larger, more source driver circuit boards may be needed to configure. A transmission wiring between the aforesaid multiple source driver circuit boards and the control circuit board will become more complex and it is difficult to meet the current design demand for a narrow bezel displaying device.